Ianto Jones: Back From The Darkness
by galli-fresh
Summary: In the POV of Ianto Jones, his experience in the darkness and how he was brought back to life by his beloved Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Jacks face was fading above me, I kept whispering "_I love you._"

Or perhaps that was in my mind, I couldn't tell.

It was fading, like the end of a movie when the credits start, but instead of credits it was just darkness. Pure unadulterated darkness. I looked down at my feet, but I couldn't see anything. Nothing, not even my own chest. Anxiety flooded my stomach, my throat tightened as I looked around me. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"_Jack?_" I asked the question timidly, as I heard voices behind me. Voices miles and miles away, I could barely understand them. "_JACK?!_" Excitement, my heart was pounding, or it felt like it was pounding at least. "_JACK!_" I shouted loudly until the voice got closer. Close enough to hear.

It was a young girls voice, I couldn't see anything in the darkness, she was shouting for someone, mother or father or possibly a sibling. I couldn't make out a word she said, along with the other voices that were traveling nearer. It was like they were speaking an unknown language, I shivered and closed my eyes.

_This must be hell. _I thought to myself as I looked around, for any sign of Jack. Tosh, Gwen, or even Owen would be comforting right now. Nothing came, my hopes were crushed, as I sank down into the growing darkness. It felt like being wrapped up in a thousand blankets, the air was heavy and it was hard to breath but somehow it was still freezing cold. I winced, and closed my eyes. Thinking only of the man I'd do anything to be with, Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes, tightly closed, but it didn't make a difference. It felt the same as my eyes being opened. Darkness and emptiness and voices all around me, voices without faces, voices pleading, begging to be awoken from this terrible nightmare that was death.

I'd come to terms with what had happened to me. Death, being dead is what this was. Darkness, shallowness, and being empty without relief is what death was. I couldn't keep track of time, or days, or hours, or even minutes. Everything seemed longer, unending here. I felt a sick aching feeling. The team probably forgot about me. Though it was only Jack and Gwen left, I knew they'd forget. I told Jack he'd forget.

"_This has to work Gwen, it has to work, we need to get him out of here for one. We should have just taken him with us._"

I gasped. Jacks voice was ringing through my ears. Talking to Gwen obviously. My hand felt warm, and the warmed was traveling up my arm. What was happening?

"_God, Jack can't you be nice for once. I've found a way to bring your bloody boyfriend back from the dead and you scream at me. I told you the longer he's gone the harder it is to do this, and I can't restart now._"

Gwens voice was far away, but it was traveling closer. I felt a pulling sensation on my arm, almost half my body was rising in temperature, and hearing those words put hope in my heart for the first time in so, so long.

"_Hurry up, please Gwen. We're going to get caught, and what are we going to tell them "Hey sorry we broke into your morgue and dug our friend up, just needed to bring him back to life with this new alien technology. Won't happen again!" Come on Gwen._"

For the first time, Jacks sarcasm was comforting to me. It rang through my head and made my brain feel warm, and beautiful like being alive and never having to worry about this darkness again. The pulling sensation got stronger. I braced myself, as the darkness faded around me. It felt like having my eyes closed, just closed, with a slight light peaking through. Like I was at home.

"_Where am I?_" I said quietly, my voice barely raising above a soft whisper. I heard Jack shuffle closer to me.

"_You're in a morgue, unfortunately. We just brought you back to life. You can open your eyes it's okay._"

I wasn't quite convinced, I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes filled with tears, still closed. "_If I open them will you really be standing in front of me._" I stated the question as my heartbeat quickened, I felt alive. I felt okay. But I didn't want to be disappointed. I felt warm breath above me, the familiar smell of Jack. He felt warm, and real. He pressed his lips to mine, and I felt every inch of my body coming to life, coming back from the darkness. He pulled away and I opened my eyes, staring at him intently.

I sat up looking at him wearily, tears filling my eyes and making it hard to make out his features. Normally I would hide them, push them back. But I needed to see his face, to see everything he was and everything he always has been right in front of me, so I let them fall streaking down my face and a warm, soft hand came up to wipe the tears away.

Gwen, I never thought I'd miss her as much as I did. The caring look in her eye that never left even after years of Torchwood. We all lost our hearts, but she. She always kept hers. I jumped off the table and hugged her, a huge back-breaking, suffocating hug. I didn't care, I just wanted human contact, with anyone. Jacks kiss wasn't enough, and Gwen was always good with feelings, emotions and making anyone around her feel alive.

I was alive, and I'd never once felt so good about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

I stood staring at the bed I laid dead on not even 3 minutes before. I was wearing a suit, the same one I wore the day I died. It didn't feel comfortable, or right. It felt like a death trap. I wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible.

"_Tell me it's real._" I said for the 5th time to Jack as he came up behind me. Gwen was quickly putting the things away and giving us space, we only had so long until the guards showed up and I'm sure they wouldn't be pleased with seeing the man who was dead lying on a slab standing in front of them fully alive. I glanced at Jack with my eyebrows scrunched together, I knew he was pitying me, I knew what the look on his face meant. _Poor Ianto, can't be convinced that we brought him back, broken, and not the same_ is what I imagined him to be thinking.

"_Yes, it's real. Ianto, it's so real. And you're here, for as long as humanly possible, you're here. Let's get you back to the hub and we can explain everything. Get you new clothes, fix your hair, and make some coffee. Does that sound good? Coffee?_"

I couldn't bare the look on his face, the look of pity. Poor Ianto. I scoffed and looked at the slab once more. Gwen was rushing toward us.

"_We've got an incoming, and we need to run._" Gwen was stating quickly as she came closer and as soon as she knew we heard she turned back around and shouted "_NOW!_" the urgency in her voice forcing us to follow.

The three of us rushed down a long white corridor, I was in front of Jack though he always ran faster than me during things like that. I was almost positive he only wanted me in front of him to look at my arse. Even when I'd been dead for god knows how long he still finds ways to interpret his sexual desires. Pushing the thoughts out of my mind I followed Gwen quickly past 4 large metal doors to a fire escape at the end of the hall. We hustled down the stairs and out the back exit, seeing an unfamiliar white car, we sprinted toward it as scattered male voices followed us down the steps. I jumped into the back, Gwen around to the drivers side, and Jack launching himself into the passengers seat.

Before I knew it we were driving at a whopping 90 miles per hour on the back streets heading toward what was now the new hub. At first I'd thought all of the explosions, and near deaths were just a dream. It felt like just a long terrible dream, but I was wrong. We drove in silence, no one dare spoke a word. I'd stopped asking questions, stopped wondering if it was real. The running made it perfectly clear to me that it was. Eventually we got to a tall abandoned building approximately 57 miles away from where we started. I sighed and got out of the small car looking at the building. It was the only thing for what seemed like miles all around. Jack got out and grabbed my hand lightly squeezing it.

"_We can't let you go home, obviously. Everyone thinks you're dead. And Gwen doesn't feel safe back in town, with her being pregnant and Rhys being naive._" Jack said quietly to me, making sure Gwen was out of ear shot. "_This is the only place we really have, it's actually pretty roomy inside, there's three levels. One for all of the tech stuff, one for Rhys and Gwen, and... one for you and I. That is if you want. I can stay down stairs if you want, it doesn't matter to me I know you might need some alone time or someth-_" I cut him off immediately with a light kiss.

"_Stop, you know I want to stay with you._"

A smile lit Jacks eyes up, the smile I'd missed. The smile that kept me going in the darkness. I'd been so careful not to blink, to barely close my eyes. I was so scared to go back to the darkness especially since I'd had this last taste of humanity, this last taste of love, and life, and friends. I couldn't let it go. But the sky was turning a light pink, which meant darkness was inevitably a few hours away. I sighed as Jack pulled me gently toward the building by my hand. At least during this night he'd be in the darkness with me.


End file.
